Caught In The Rift
by HarliXDJSavage
Summary: Caught in the rift, lost in deep space, how can they return, no one knows and nobody is sure, but one thing is certain. Love is in the air.


_**Dani: So this is my first time writing a Homestuck fan fiction, don't judge me please. Also I don't own Homestuck nor do I profit from this story!**_

 _ **~On to the story~**_

 **BANG!**

A loud explosion could be heard somewhere in the distance, Karkat had no idea where it was coming from but he didn't rightly care, it was probably that sociopath tin can Aradia, messing around with Equius.

"Beep beep meow, Karkat, pay attention!" quipped the voice of the human John Egbert as he stood next to him.

He almost wanted to slug the impudent human for trying to get his attention in such a nonsensicle manner, but refrained from doing so. His curiosity made him want to unclothe the human male, so see what his body looked like in comparison to his own.

What it must feel like, the touch of his warm skin; what his genetic material would look like with in a pail mixed with his own, creating a vortex that even Mother Grub would not be able to comprehend.

He had to snap out of it, it was wrong of him to think this way, wrong of this whole concept of an inter-species relationship; he was mean to be with a Troll and John with a human female.

"KARKAT!" His eyes looked to John who was gripping his shoulders, shaking him slightly, "Pay attention, we have to lead the troops!"

Oh yeah, he had forgotten that they decided to be co-leaders; John who was the leader of the humans and himself as the leader of the trolls.

"Stop shaking me human or I shall unleash my wrath not only upon you, but your entire species!" Karkat said as she pushed John away, feeling rather grateful John was in a long sleeve shirt, in order to prevent him from obeying the urge to strip the young scientist and observe his pale pink flesh.

He looked back to the screens to observe the PesterChum log, no one had bothered him in a while and it was rather odd, normally people would be Trolling him by now, calling him incompetent.

"Hey Karkat, you're gonna burn a hole in the screen if you keep staring at it like that, so why don't you come over here and help me figure this out." John said, he was clearly tired, they hadn't slept since Derse and Prospit had been blown up by the Demon.

Karkat sighed, he knew he was spacing out, and him being there only helped some, but it also didn't help at the same time because he just wanted to take the human John and wrap his arms around him and sleep, it had been a while since he slept. "Coming." He said and sauntered over to his side, "What are we even trying to do?"

"We're trying to get back into our own universe Kar, you remember, we're both stuck in the rift between your universe and mine, in a different time when it seems that everything was still expanding."

His face turned a dark grey color, did the human just call him Kar? Was that a human endearment? To shorten the length of a persons name to something that even someone with a single brain cell would be able to remember.

John must have caught onto this, because he smiled in an exhausted manner, "It's just a nickname Kar, means we're friends." He let out a tired laugh, "Humans do it, so I thought that you might like that."

Karkat grinned, "I do, thank you, so here we have the rift but we have to try to see where it all went wrong, where we lost to the Black King, how he managed to throw us into another universe at the hands of the Demon."

John yawned, taking his coat off and laying it in the chair next to him, "We have to figure that out, maybe we should ask Davesprite later, after Dave get's back from the assignment we sent him on."

Karkat could not help but stare at the pink flesh the was solely his own, it looked soft and subtle and it just made him want to touch it, he reached his hand out in a casual manner and lay a hand on Johns slim but muscular shoulder, he felt a bit stiff, but the flesh itself was soft, hot almost. He had been told by rose that if humans are to warm that meant that they were sick.

"John, are you sick? Your body temperature suggest that you are not feeling well." Karkat asked, he didn't want the kid to be sick, not because he liked him or anything, but because also they needed to save the universe together.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired, and that coat was a bit to warm." John yawned and leaned his head against Karkats cold gray hand, "It's ok, if we take a nap Kat."

Karkat pulled his hand away, "We don't know what will happen John, our dreamselves are dead! We don't know where we would go if we fell asleep, Derse and Prospit are no more!" He tried to plead.

John pulled Karkat beneath him and and laid on top of him, already his eyes were heavy and sleep deprived, he was the first to fall asleep and then John fell asleep right on top of him.

~In the dream world~

There was darkness for a while, they had no idea where they were or how long they stayed in the darkness, arms wrapped around one anther to keep track of where they were in the darkness.

The room slowly began to fill with light, it had an orange glow to it and what the room looked like was a bit strange, there was a bed, with rose petals all around, and wax candles lit.

And in the corner there was something Karkat wished he could unsee, a golden pail that looked the perfect size for both of their genetic material alone.

John blushed and cleared his throat, his pink pale cheek a red color, "It seems our dreams are where we end up, and depending on who you feel the closest to, the dreams must merge."

Karkat raised an eyebrow, "What does your dream mean? The bed, the candles, the flower petals?" Karkat asked as he looked around, his eyes finally set upon the now 16 year old human boy.

Johns cheeks were bright red, "We've been hanging out for a few years now Kat, living together, just Aradia, Travros, you and I. All together all the time, you can't tell me that you don't feel something between us to, a curiosity so to speak. About what would happen if we ever actually, you know, did stuff." His cheeks were even more so flushed then before.

"Like filling buckets?" Karkat asked, his cheeks a dark gray color, "Or I believe as your species call it, making love?" He said finally.

John leaned forward and pulled Karkat into an embrace and kissed the troll on the lips gently, their hearts fluttered and they pressed their bodies together, hand in hand as they held each other in a lovers embrace.

When they finally let go of one another, they were breathless, "John... What was that?"

"Kissing you dope." John said and laughed slightly, though he was out of breath as well, "We should probably wake up now, I feel better and more so well rested." He smiled,

Karkat nodded, "And for the time being, let this be our secret, a secret amongst leaders."

"Aye oh Captain" John said and closed his eyes as they lay in a loving embrace, waking up to reality.

 _ **Somewhere in the rift.**_

Aradia smiled and looked to Tavros, she knew a little about robotics since she had been programmed to learn as such, she {Ribbit ribbit ribbit} was trying to help Tavros with his legs, she had been feeling down lately and she didn't know why, maybe because she was {Ribbit Ribbit Ribbit} dead.

Tavros looked to the metal girl who had dazed off while giving his legs an inspection, "You okay Aradia?" He asked her, he had always been kind and caring, even for a troll.

Aradia realized she wasn't alone, she looked up to him and smiled slightly, "Just feeling a bit down, can't figure out what is wrong with me or your leg." She said and as she looked to him, "Ribbit Ribbit Ribbit"

Tavros sighed as he saw a small grey metallic blush on her cheeks, "Well maybe we can turn that around Aradia, you don't need to know everything all the time or try to be so mysterious." He stated as he used his finger to tilt her chin to look at him.

"Ribbit Ribbit" She croaked as she blushed, her spirit was merged with the frog from the statue and now she croaked all the time. "Maybe..."

Tavros laughed as Aradia turned her attention back to the leg, she spotted the wire that had came unplugged, "Ribbit, I found the problem. Ribbit." She said and plugged the wire back in. "Better, Ribbit?"

He began to flex his legs and nodded, "Much better." He smiled as he slicked back his hair, "What do you want to do now Aradia?"

Aradia touched her chin as she stood up, looking up and away she tapped her metal finger on her metal chin, clink clink clink, "Ribbit."

"Maybe we should go try to get in contact with our humans, like Dave or Rose." Tavros offered, "Maybe later in the time line where we're friends?"

"Nah, I'd rather not, I don't really like pestering them but I do feel like seduction..." She said with her eyes half lidded and reaching out to grab him and kiss him.

His eyes widened then fluttered shut as he kissed her back, she pulled away, "Ribbit, Ribbit, Ribbit." She croaked and smiled at him, "I feel better Tav." She sighed.

Tavros smiled and opened his eyes, "That's good, I love it when you feel better." He leaned back and kissed her cheek and smiled, he had always liked Aradia, she just never seemed to like him back, the only thing she seemed to ever wanna do was seduce him and use his body for her own personal use, to make her feel better.

But whatever made her feel better, he was up for it, he loved her and he wasn't afraid to admit it, he was only afraid to admit it to her.

He smiled, "I'm always here to make you feel better beautiful."

Aradia smiled at him, resting against him she knew this is where she wanted to be, right here with him, him making her feel beautiful and she knew that this was the best feeling.

He looked to her, "Is my leg going to be okay" He asked her, he was concerned because she felt the need to check on it to begin with.

She was about to say something when she heard the human Dave come over the intercom, "Yo, we have a problem here, something in our ship is breaking and we may have to dock yours." He said in a cool manner.

Sighing she grabbed the microphone, "Understood, permission to come aboard?" She asked and prepared a shuttle for her to come to their ship so that she could see what the problem was and how she could fix it.

She knew and Dave knew damn well that she didn't want him there, though Tavros was always welcoming, she on the other hand was not.

"Aye aye Captain Moody." He laughed cooly at his own joke.

Aradia sighed and looked to Tavros, "You stay here, I shouldn't be gone long, I just want him to stay off our ship so we can have alone time and be the first ones to solve the problem."

Tavros nodded, "Aradia, if they need to, please let them aboard." He pleaded with her, though he knew her.

 **TBC**

 **Rate**

 **Review**

 **Follow**


End file.
